Pretty Please With a Pepper on Top
| season = 2 | number = 5 | image = PPWAPOT.jpg | airdate = July 14, 2009 | winner = Tyler Anderson | previous = | next = }}For the appetizer course, the judges get an earful of philosophy and a mouthful of piquillo peppers. Then in the Entree Round two of the three remaining chefs make an amateur mistake with snap peas. Ingredients *Tyler Anderson, Executive Chef, The Copper Beech Inn, Essex, CT *Paul Viggiano, Chef de cuisine, Docs Steakhouse, Sparta, NJ *Chris Nguyen, Chef Consultant, Keo Asian Restaurant, York, PA *Barbara Sibley, Executive Chef and Owner, La Palapa Cocina Mexicana, New York, NY Judges *Chris Santos *Alex Guarnaschelli *Geoffrey Zakarian Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Ground Turkey, Piquillo Peppers, Gooseberries Tyler had Turkey Albondigas with Piquillo Almond Purée & Pickled Gooseberries. Tyler has the lightest dish of the round, and the judges like his use of the almonds in his purée. That bacon that he wrapped the turkey in is gummy, and the turkey is dry. Paul's dish is Turkey Meatballs with Piquillo Pepper Gravy. Paul's presentation is beautiful, and the gravy is the best thing of the round. The meatballs are dry and uninteresting, and the judges don't like that the gooseberry is used simply as a garnish. Christopher's appetizer is Turkey Galette with Braised Peppers and Gooseberries. Christopher comes the closest to giving the judges a moist turkey, although he makes it super heavy by adding a lot of butter and cream. What Barbara made Turkey Torta with Gooseberry Salsa. Her turkey is the most flavorful of the four, although it is extremely dry. Geoffrey doesn't like her garnish of the chiles. The judges chop Chef Barbara for her dry turkey and the inedible garnish. Entrée Ingredients: Top Round of Lamb, Coconut Flakes, Snap Peas, Quick Grits Paul did Indian Lamb Stir-Fry with Coconut Grits''.'' Paul's presentation is vibrant, and the dish has a lot of color and flavor. His lamb is overcooked, he did not take the vine'' off of the peas, and the grits turned into a clumpy mess that taste like dessert. Christopher made '''Lamb Kalbi w/ Snap Peas and Coconut Grits'. Christopher's plate looks very, very sloppy. Like Paul, the snap peas aren't cleaned, and the grits are a rubber ball, although they are better than Paul's. The lamb is absolutely delicious and cooked perfectly. Tyler did Roasted Lamb with Creamy Grits, Pea Purée, & Pea Salad. Tyler made a mistake in the technique of cooking his lamb, which takes from the presentation. Otherwise, he serves properly cleaned peas, properly textured grits, and the dish has nice homey flavors. Looking at the three entrées, the decision really comes down to Paul and Christopher. The judges eventually decide to chop Chef Christopher, feeling that his lamb was so well-prepared it highlighted how poorly prepared the other three ingredients were. Dessert Ingredients: Celery, Blood Oranges, Frozen Pie Crust, Jaggery Paul's dessert is Sautéed Oranges & Celery with Jaggery Anglaise. His presentation is great, and the garnish of molasses echoes the jaggery. The judges want less celery and more orange. The "sabayon" that Paul attempted isn't pleasant, and Chris doesn't consider it dessert. Tyler prepared Dark Chocolate Mousse and Blood Orange Tart. The mousse is delicious. The pie crust is salty, the celery is honed in, and the presentation is simply unappealing. Tyler takes a big step backwards from the last round. Neither desserts are great. The judges are still able to chop Chef Paul for his disconnect of what is in his head and what is on the plate. Tyler is made Chopped Champion and is given the $10,000 to take his son to Disney Land. Gallery PPWAPOT.jpg|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Barbara, Christopher, Paul, and Tyler Tyler's Albondigas.jpg|Tyler's Appetizer Paul's South American Italian Dinner Appetizer.jpg|Paul's Appetizer Chris's Turkey Burger.jpg|Christopher's Appetizer Barbara's Torta.jpg|Barbara's Appetizer Paul's Indian Lamb Stir Dry.jpg|Paul's Entrée Chris's Kali.jpg|Christopher's Entrée Tyler's Winning Lamb.jpg|Tyler's Entrée Paul, Stick a fork in it.jpg|Paul's Dessert Tyler's Mousse Tart.jpg|Tyler's Dessert Notes * Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Turkey Category:Ground Turkey Category:Piquillo Peppers Category:Gooseberries Category:Lamb Top Round Category:Coconut Category:Coconut Flakes Category:Peas Category:Snap Peas Category:Quick Cook Grits Category:Celery Category:Oranges Category:Blood Oranges Category:Pie Crust Category:Frozen Pie Crust